1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast plugging power line connector, particularly to one able to be quickly and safely connected and used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a power line connector is used to connect two power lines so as to keep appliances or accessories connected to a power source. However, the conventional power line connectors are often abnormally or incorrectly used to damage the power source or the appliances and the accessories by consumers unfamiliar with the circuit because of their complicated structures or indistinct usage guidance.